An air blower device in the related art of a type described above is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 describes that a display unit for a vehicle including a meter, such as a speedometer, is furnished with a function of an air blower device.
The display unit for a vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 has a meter panel formed by combining a meter and an air outlet into one unit. The meter of the meter panel includes a pointer rotating region having a calibrated scale on an outer periphery, and a pointer having a rotation center on an inner side of the pointer rotating region. In addition, an air outlet is provided on the inner side of the pointer rotating region and air is blown out from the air outlet.